Merger and Seperation
by Shahrukhlover
Summary: Ajay Bakshi and Rhea Banerjee are married.They convince their bosses to merge their channelsKTV and GlaxyTV together so they don't hav to compete against eachother.what happens when they  r sold out and then seperated,forced to work against eachother?
1. Marriage

**Merger and Separation**

**Chapter 1: Marriage**

**AN: I haven't watched this movie in awhile so I can't remember some names. Please bear ****with me here. That man who was Rhea's boss, he is going to be called sir unless someone can remember his name. Please read and review. GO SHAHRUKH!!!! I LOVE HIM!!!!!!**

"I like it a lot. What do you think, Baba?" asked the newly wedded Ajay Bakshi.

"I also like it." agreed Baba.

"I hate it. Don't you think it should be bigger? I mean we are India's best TV reporters, right?" expressed Ajay's wife angrily.

"I to hate it very much. I agree with you one hundred percent, darling." said Ajay.

"Good luck, children. Bye" Baba and his wife bid the couple fare well.

"Bye!" yelled Ajay.

He looked the house over again. It didn't seem that small to him. Maybe Rhea just liked big, expensive things. Though, he had to agree with his wife on something, they were India's best TV reporters.

"Now what?" he asked. His wife looked at him with her big, beautiful brown eyes. He thought for a second he might have fallen in love with her all over again.

"We work on our scheme." She replied to Ajay's disappointment.

"Now? We've already discussed how we're going to get Kaka and Sir to merge K-TV and Galaxy-TV together." complained Ajay.

"Yeah, but we need a plan b." replied Rhea.

"We can do that tomorrow. We've just gotten married, let's just relax." said Ajay leaning closer to Rhea.

"Relax? How?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked. One moment, let me take off my shoes." he said, kneeling to remove his painful shoes. "Now, where was I? Oh…yes, relaxing. If people don't relax then they can't work properly." Ajay started going through the pocket of his sherwani coat. Out came half a banana. "Want some?" he offered. Just when Rhea was about to accept, he stuffed it into his mouth.

"No, I don't." she said with a glare.

"You know Rhea, the peak of relaxation is to…" started Ajay. He stopped abruptly.

"What happened, why'd you stop?" she asked. Rhea noticed that Ajay was looking at her strangely. He stepped towards her. "What are you staring at?" she asked nervously. Ignoring her question, he kept stepping toward her.

Backed into a corner, Rhea was trapped. "You know what Rhea, all married couples should do this on their honeymoon." he said still getting closer to her.

"What?" she dared to ask.

"Together, we should…watch _Hum Aapke Hain Koun. _Madhuri does some great dancing in that movie and what a story!!" he said, singing Diktana while placing the DVD in the player.

"Come on, don't be shy. It's your house after all." he said.

**I originally wanted to put Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge instead on Hum Aapke Hain Koun, but Shahrukh is in the movie and I hate when they do that****, but what can you do? Please review. Thanks for reading my fanfic. **


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

**AN: This chapter is when Ajay and Rhea try to convince their bosses to merge their channels together. ****GO SHAHRUKH!!!!!!! (Sorry I am Shahrukhlover for a reason)**

"Okay Ajay, remember we have to divide and conquer." Said Rhea. The two were finally going to try out their plan to get the channels to merge together.

"I know, Rhea. I'll take Kaka and you take Sir, if they don't agree then we switch." Replied Ajay.

"Okay. Go." said Rhea and they divided and attempted to conquer.

* * *

"Kaka, don't you think it would be nice to merge Galaxy TV and K-TV together. Won't it be nice if you could share the financial challenges instead of paying for it all on your own? Plus, maybe we get more sponsors this way. I mean some of their sponsors will have to sponsor us too if we merge. What do you say?" asked Ajay.

"I couldn't understand most of that. How do you manage to talk so fast?" replied Kaka, totally off topic.

"Kaka, that's beside the point! Rhea and I thought it was a good idea to merge. Our viewers won't have to make the decision whether to watch K-TV or Galaxy TV and I don't think they should make such decisions. See, half of India watches Galaxy TV and the other half watches our K-TV, so if we merge then all of India will watch our channel. Good idea, right?" Ajay desperately explained, hoping he didn't confuse Kaka in the process.

"The idea is good, but how do we merge? Will we have a new name? How are you and Rhea going to split the work up?" Kaka began to think about the plan of merging. Will Sir be just as easy?

* * *

"Rhea, I have a few questions…why should I?" said Mr. Chinoy persistently.

"You see, Sir, we'll have many more, new viewers that will only come to us if K-TV joins. Plus, Sir, I don't want to be Ajay's competition. Think of all the female viewers he'll bring. Those girls will eventually get married, tell their husband and their in-laws and then they'll have children who will grow up watching us. We'll be the news channel for many generations to come Sir. Please, just think about it." pleaded Rhea.

"You've really thought ahead, haven't you?" replied Mr. Chinoy. "Tell you what, I'll think about it and I'll get back to you." he said.

* * *

The day ended in disappointment, but not in total loss of hope. Both journalists got their bosses thinking about the idea. It was a good start.

"Sir said he would think about it." said Rhea to Ajay that night.

"Kaka started thinking on the spot!" said Ajay, happily. "I think he'll agree."

"Don't get your hopes up." said Rhea. She was starting to doubt her persuasion skills.

Ajay walked over to his wife. "What's wrong? You seem preoccupied." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"No. It's nothing. I just don't think Sir will agree that easily." said Rhea.

"I don't want to think about him right now." he said.

"Why? We may need a backup plan." said Rhea.

Ajay scowled. He hated when Rhea became this way. She was no fun. "Okay let's start." he said, plopping down on the couch.

They were busy with a plan to convince Sir that the merger was fool-proof, when the doorbell rang.

Ajay looked up. "Who could that be? And at this hour?"

He opened the door, standing there was their old publicity-seeking friend…Pappu Junior.

**Hey! Thank you so very much for reading my fanfic. Please review. I have to know how I'm doing. I've never written for bollywood before. I have to get a few things straight: 1) When Ajay is talking to Kaka about the merger, he is talking really fast like he did in the beginning of the movie about the wires and the way he did in K3G when Kareena brought Hrithik home. That is why Kaka is so confused. 2) I found out the name of Rhea's boss. It's Mr. Chinoy played by Dalip Tahil. 3) Pappu is going to bother them like never before. 4) I'll update soon! Please review! **


	3. Pappu Junior and MarziTV

**Chapter 3: Pappu Junior**** and Marzi-TV**

**AN: Hi people! This chapter is all about Pappu Junior and his desperate need for some publicity and other problems, I guess. By the way for my English-speaking readers Babhi means sister-in-law. Pappu uses it as a sign of respect towards Rhea. Okay once again… GO SHAHRUKH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Ajay!" he said, inviting himself in. "Babhi, you're here too?" he asked, surprised to see Rhea.

"Hi Pappu Junior!" greeted Rhea.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing here?" asked Ajay.

"I'm going to tell Babhi, not you." said Pappu, going to the couch. He was still a little mad about when Ajay dressed up like a Chinese reporter and stole Baba from him. Pappu sat on the couch and leaned in closer to Rhea, so Ajay couldn't hear.

"Eh! What are you doing?" shouted Ajay. **(AN: Shahrukh looks so cute when he's jealous!!) **

"Ajay, there's no need to get so jealous. He's telling me a secret." said Rhea. Pappu junior never found out that Rhea was the female reporter.

"Okay fine. Just…hurry up!" said Ajay.

After Pappu Junior told Rhea the secret, he made a notion to leave. "Wait! Why don't you have some dinner before you leave? We haven't eaten either. Please." offered Rhea. Pappu hesitated a bit before accepting.

"Does he have to, Rhea?" whined Ajay.

"Ajay!" Rhea replied, giving him an angry look.

Rhea was busy setting the table, while Ajay and Pappu gave each other icy looks. All through dinner, neither spoke to each other. If they made any conversation at all, it was with Rhea. They wouldn't even ask each other to pass any of the food over! Rhea sensed their tension.

"Pappu, Ajay is sorry he tricked you and stole Baba from you. Aren't you, Ajay?" Rhea said. Ajay didn't comment.

"Babhi, if you ask me to I will forgive Ajay, but he won't do that to me again, will he?" said Pappu.

"Ajay?" said Rhea.

Ajay gave up. "Fine, but you have to promise to tell me something." he said addressing Pappu Junior.

"What?" he replied.

"What did you tell Rhea?" asked Ajay.

"Why should I tell you that? That's between Babhi and me." replied Pappu.

"She's my wife, yaar! Plus, I felt a little left out." explained Ajay.

"Can I tell him, Pappu?" asked Rhea.

"Okay, tell him." Pappu replied calmly.

"Okay, Pappu wants to be on television. He found a new company called Marzi-TV. He needs our help to get him through, so he actually stands a chance. He doesn't know which position he wants, but he just wants them to know he exists. Ajay, we're TV reporters. We may have a connection or two that can help him. Let's help him. Please?" explained Rhea.

Ajay thought about it for a moment. He had heard about a new channel called Marzi-TV. It would be a good thing to look into their company in case they plan on stealing his and Rhea's viewers. How good can this company be, anyway? "Okay, we'll help." he replied.

"Thank you! Okay, Babhi, I'll take my leave now." said Pappu, bidding the couple farewell.

"Rhea, I think we should look into this company." he said after Papu left.

"Yes. I think so too. What if they try to steal our viewers?" she asked.

"I was thinking the same thing. We should talk to Kaka and Sir about this, tomorrow." said Ajay

The next day Ajay and Rhea found Kaka and Mr. Chinoy together. They were laughing and having fun.

"Come in children, come in!" said Kaka. The couple stepped in.

"We've decided to merge our companies together. The channel will be on 24 hours a day on channel 9. Isn't that great?" explained Mr. Chinoy.

Ajay and Rhea were ecstatic! They couldn't move for a few minutes. They were going to be working together and won't have to pit against each other!! What could go possibly go wrong?

"Ajay isn't this great!" shouted Rhea.

"Why all of a sudden, Kaka?" asked Ajay.

"Who are we to put you two against each other? You're ideas were great. How can the more viewers be bad for the company?" replied Kaka.

"Sir, we have to ask you two something. Have you ever heard of the new channel Marzi-TV?" asked Rhea.

Kaka and Mr.Chinoy both looked very uncomfortable. "Well, they're helping us acquire the 24-hour channel." said Kaka quickly.

"That's all okay, Kaka, but won't they steal our viewers?" asked Ajay.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. After all, we have you two." said Mr. Chinoy.

Ajay and Rhea were a little relieved, but they were still going to look into this company even if they did not have the support of their bosses.

**AN: Wait until Ajay and Rhea find out about the deceit! Does anyone know if I spell "Babhi" correctly? I stink at Hindi spelling. Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	4. Investigations

**Chapter 4: Investingation**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. ****School is too time-consuming! This chapter is obviously about Rhea and Ajay investigating Marzi-TV. Please read and review. Oh yeah, before I forget…GO SHAHRUKH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Hurry up Rhea, we're going to be late!" yelled Ajay from the stairwell. He and Rhea were going to start their investigation on Marzi-TV. First, they are going to go in to find out how they helped Galaxy-TV and K-TV merge and acquire a 24-hour television channel. Then, they are going to thank them. All the while, getting any useful information possible.

"Alright I'm coming!" replied Rhea. She was downstairs within five minutes.

"Finally! You girls always take too long getting ready." said Ajay, annoyed at Rhea.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Let's go. Shall we?" she replied.

The studio of Marzi-TV was phenomenal. The couple couldn't believe how big it was. When they walked in, they saw hundreds of people hustling and bustling all over the place. The data clerk at the desk was too busy with her many; many phone calls to tend to them. They figured that they should take the opportunity to inspect the premises. If they did do, they would obviously go unnoticed.

They found the head office. No one was in it. "What should we do?" asked Rhea.

Ajay had a broad smirk on his face. "Go in, what else." he replied.

Rhea stopped him. Have you gone mad? We can't just go into someone else's office uninvited." she said in faint whisper, in case anyone was in earshot.

"Maybe you can't, but I can." said Ajay, entering the office. Rhea reluctantly followed.

As they investigated the office, Rhea heard a noise. She paused. "Ajay, did you hear that?" She asked.

Ajay paused as well, listening for any noise. "I don't hear anything." he said with confidence.

They continued to search. Now, it was Ajay's turn to hear something. "Rhea, someone's coming." he said.

Rhea stopped searching through the drawers. She heard footsteps. The two quickly dove for the desk. Something caught Ajay's eye. A document with _K-TV and Galaxy-TV contract _printed as the heading. Ajay took it and hid under the desk with Rhea.

"Rhea." he whispered. "Look at this." he finished, handing her the document.

She took the document. "What is this?' she asked.

"My guess is that that is the merger they discussed and the contract for the 24-hour channel." said Ajay.

Rhea flipped through the document. "Ajay, look at this. This says that Marzi-TV is buying K-TV, Galaxy-TV, and us!" just as Rhea said that, the door knob turned. In came Kaka, Mr. Chinoy, and another man in a fancy suit.

"Don't worry, Mr. Kapoor. Ajay and Rhea will defiantly agree." assured Mr. Chinoy.

"Yes. They will have to agree." added Kaka in good nature.'

Ajay and Rhea were dumbfounded. They couldn't figure out what was going on. What would they have to agree to?

The three men talked a little more. Mr. Kapoor sat down at his desk and kicked Ajay and Rhea many times. Ajay really wanted to punch him. Not only because he was kicking him, but also because Mr. Kapoor was talking about him and Rhea like they were dirt.

"Where is the contract? We might as well get all the formalities over with?" said Kaka.

"Oh yes. I have it all ready here." Mr. Kapoor looked down, expecting to see the document that Rhea and Ajay had. He looked through the many papers on his desk, but still couldn't find it. Kaka and Mr. Chinoy were becoming restless. They wanted their money.

"I guess I've misplaced it. I'll have the lawyers draw up another one and get right back to you." explained Mr. Kapoor.

Kaka and Mr. Chinoy were disappointed, but left when given the hint. However, Mr. Kapoor gave no indication of leaving, meaning that Ajay and Rhea couldn't leave either.

They couple waited. They were anxious to look through the document, but could not make any sudden movements without letting on that they were under the desk.

"Mr. Kapoor! Your clients from New Delhi have arrived." yelled a female voice from outside. Mr. Kapoor gathered up a few documents and left his office.

Rhea and Ajay came out and let out a breath of relief. "Come one Rhea. Let's go home and examine this document." said Ajay.

The couple left without any further investigation. They had obtained everything they were looking for.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapters and the long waits. I really meant to update lat weekend, but I have to finish two other fanfictions and start four more! I have my hands full. I promise the nest chapter will be up next week. I'll write it down and everything. Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. The Contract and Interrogation

**Chapter 5: The Contract and Interrogation **

**Author's Note: I know I promised to update a week after the lat update, but I've been so busy. I have to participate in the Science Fair. Science id my worst subject!! The point is I am updating now. I have one little complaint. Why aren't many people reading my story? I'm disheartened. Now one is reviewing or reading it. This story has the least hits out f all four of my stories. I even threatened to not update one of my stories because of the lack of updates, but I can't do that here. It's too mean. ENJOY THE STORY! GO SHAHRUKH!!!!!!!!!!**

The couple had just entered their home. The document was on the coffee table, untouched. They were afraid of what contents it might hold.

"When should we open it?" asked Rhea.

"I don't know." replied Ajay. His face was stern. It contained no emotion.

Rhea reached forward and grabbed the document. She began to open it. Her eyes scanned over the contents. Ajay watched her intensely. "Ajay," started Rhea, handing the document to Ajay.

Ajay read the document. It was a contact for their companies merging together. It stated that they were not to work together ever. Rhea was to work with some Rahul Kumar and Ajay was to partner up with a Nandini Sharma. This was unbelievable! Marzi-TV had control over everything! It would control what stories they would cover, which parties and meetings they would attend, what they would where, and even where they would stay while on location.

"Ajay, this doesn't make any sense. Are they trying to separate us?" asked Rhea.

"I don't know. Why would they want to do that? How would separating us benefit Marzi-TV? Isn't controlling us enough for them?" replied Ajay.

There was a knock on the door. Rhea answered it. It was Pappu-bhai. "Namaste Babhi." he said, entering the house. Ajay flung the document behind the couch at the sight of Pappu.

"What's wrong?" asked Rhea, noticing the sad expression on his face.

"Babhi, you two have a connection with Marzi-TV and you haven't even helped me! Why didn't you tell me?" he complained.

"We just found out ourselves. The contracts haven't been signed yet, so nothings official. We promise as soon as we have the right, we'll ask them about a job for you." said Rhea.

"Pappu, the contracts will be signed the day after tomorrow for sure. Why don't you meet us Marzi-TV then and we'll find out if any jobs are available." stated Ajay.

"Thank you, Ajay. Okay, I'll take my leave now." said Pappu.

"Ajay, what are you thinking?" asked Rhea after Pappu's departure.

"Rhea, we should see what exactly they have in store for us. Maybe we're misinterpreting the contract. The lawyers will have the contract drawn up again by tomorrow, so the next day after should be ideal for further investigation." all the time when Ajay was speaking, his face was stern. **(AN: I'm imagining Shahrukh's cute angry face. so bear with me here?)**

"Ajay, what do you mean? We can't investigate again." said Rhea.

"Yes we can and we'll probably have to." said Ajay.

The next day was completely hectic. Ajay and Rhea questioned Kaka and Mr. Chinoy.

* * *

"Kaka, what good is this merger? Why must we include Marzi-TV? What do they have anything to do with us?" asked Ajay.

"They will finance the 24-Hour channel." said Kaka.

"We don't need a 24-hour channel. We can just merge our two companies." suggested Ajay.

"We need money to do that." said Kaka with an annoyed tone.

* * *

"Sir, I think we shouldn't include Marzi-TV in our merging. It'll be too complicated. Don't you think?" said Rhea.

"We need them." said Mr. Chinoy.

"Sir, Ajay and I will be working together, right? We do get to sign contracts of our own, right? Said Rhea.

Mr. Chinoy hesitated. As the managers of the companies, we are responsible for signing any contracts. You needn't worry about this." replied Mr. Chinoy.

* * *

"Kaka, do you think that Marzi-TV has good intentions?" asked Ajay.

"Of course." replied Kaka.

"They wouldn't separate Rhea and me, would they? I refuse to work with anyone, but her." said Ajay.

Kaka's face hardened. "Why not? Wouldn't you like working with other pretty girls?" said Kaka.

"The point of merging is working with Rhea. If I don't get to work with her and her only, then what good is merging?" said Ajay. He made a dramatic exit, leaving Kaka bewildered.

* * *

"For financial reasons, Marzi-TV has to be included in the merger. Kaka and Mr. Chinoy know that we won't work with anyone, but each other. They also know that we aren't allowed to work with each other under the contract. We must convince Kaka and Mr. Chinoy to let us sign our own contracts. That way we won't be shorted out of the deal." said Ajay,

"What if they won't let us?" asked Rhea.

"Then we must insist." said Ajay, smiling. That was the first time he smiled today.

Think what will in store for them tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Thank You for reading. It would be nice of you to review also. I've used page breakers to separate Ajay and Rhea's questioning, as suggested by one of my reviewers. Once again, Thank you and please review. I promise that I will update sometime in the next to weeks. **


	6. Different Ideas Cause a New Problem

Chapter 6: ruination

**Chapter 6:**** Different Ideas Cause a New Problem**

**A****uthor's Note: Hi people! I broke my promise again! Sorry about that. You know what; I'll just stop making promises all together. This way I can't break any of my promises. Enjoy the story and GO SHAHRUKH!! YOU ROCK!!**

The contracts were drawn up. Kaka and Mr. Chinoy were ready to sign them, when they noticed Ajay and Rhea approaching. Kaka welcomed them with open arms.

"Ajay! It's so nice to see you. We are going to the Marzi-TV headquarters to sign the contracts." he flinched as he said that because he knew he had revealed too much.

Ajay smiled. That's just what he wanted Kaka to say. "Good. We'll also come with you. Your top anchors have to sign contracts too, right?" he said. The truth was head anchors didn't absolutely _have_ to sign their own contracts. Their managers could do that for them.

"That's alright. You don't have to come with us. We'll sign them for you. Why take such a long trip?" said Kaka.

"We're already here. What does it matter if we take a long trip? If we don't go, then we'll have to take an even longer trip home." chimed in Rhea.

"Yes, but you two would be bored there. It's all official work anyways." said Mr. Chinoy.

"What do think we are? Children? We won't get bored. I mean we've handled more official work than this and that didn't bore us. Why are you two trying to dissuade us from going?" asked Ajay.

Kaka and Mr. Chinoy were trapped. They had no reason; they wanted known to Ajay and Rhea, not to let them come along.

The car pulled into the parking lot of the Marzi-TV headquarters. The four were greeted by the man Rhea and Ajay saw in the office; the same man that went by the name of 'Mr. Kapoor'.

"It's so nice to see you Mr. Kapoor." commented Mr. Chinoy.

"By the way, this is Ajay Bakshi and Rhea Banerjee. They are our top reporters." said Kaka, gesturing at the couple standing behind him.

"It's Rhea Bakshi." said Rhea with a sly smile. Ajay kept himself from laughing.

"Nice to meet you both." said Mr. Kapoor, shaking Ajay's hand.

They all proceeded towards that building. Ajay and Rhea paid close attention to the people inside. They had a strange curiosity. They wanted to figure out who Rahul Kumar and Nandini Sharma were. The people did not address one another by names. They all seemed to know each other pretty well, though.

Mr. Kapoor's office was exactly the same as it had been when Ajay and Rhea were last in it not too long ago.

"Here are the contracts. This one is for the merger. You two will need to sign it. These two documents are for your reporters. They can sign it themselves if they please, or you may sign for them." said Mr. Kapoor, handing Kaka three different contracts.

"Kaka, we'll sign our own." said Ajay.

Kaka didn't want to create a scene before Mr. Kapoor, so he had no choice but to hand the other two documents to Ajay.

Rhea and Ajay already knew what was in the contracts, but that read over it once more for show. They purposely changed their expressions accordingly. Kaka and Mr. Chinoy were looking at them all this time. Mr. Kapoor felt quite at ease. Apparently, he did not understand the dilemma at hand.

Ajay slammed his contract on the desk. "Kaka, how could you do this to us? This contract makes no sense! Rhea and I are going to work together or we won't be part of the merger." demanded Ajay.

"Mr. Kapoor, there's been a mistake. We wanted to be a part of the merger only to work with each other. If that's not possible then we can't merge. Sorry." explained Rhea.

"Did you two know about this?" asked Mr. Kapoor, looking at Kaka and Mr. Chinoy.

"No. We didn't know that they felt this way." said Mr. Chinoy. Kaka agreed with them.

"Mr. Kapoor, they are not telling the truth. We made it very clear that we wanted to work together," said Ajay, sternly.

"Well, then we'll just have to take it up with the head supervisor." said Mr. Kapoor. Meet me here the next day after tomorrow at 2 o'clock sharp. The head supervisor is the one who wanted to the merger to occur and he is the absolute top, so we'll just have to go by what he says." decided Mr. Kapoor.

After Kaka and Mr. Chinoy left, Rhea and Ajay stayed back and asked whether any small positions were available for someone who was a really hard worker, but had very little experience working in studios or on television.

"Well, if he can read, then he can give the traffic report. It's only five-minute air time and comes on three times a day. The position pays well. I'll take him if he's interested. Someone you two are willing to refer must be special." replied Mr. Kapoor.

"Thank you sir! You won't be disappointed," said Rhea. Well, they at least got Pappu a job.

"Hey! Rahul! Hello, Mr. Kumar!" yelled a voice. Rhea and Ajay recognize this name from the contract. He was to be Rhea's co-reporter. They turned around just in time to get a good glimpse of him. He was tall and handsome. He seemed very neat and well-dressed. His face had gorgeously chiseled features, but his nose was nowhere near as great as Ajay's. Ajay didn't like his at all. Rhea, taking notice to Ajay's jealousy, also wasn't too fond of him.

On their way out, they also found out who Nandini Sharma was. She was tall and leggy. She wore a very short skirt. It was too short to be considered professional. She wore too much make-up and was very bossy. Her high heels didn't match the color of anything she was wearing, but she too had gorgeous features. Rhea did not like her, just as Ajay didn't like Rahul. Ajay shuddered at the thought of working with such a woman.

The couple finally reached home. It was a stressful day. They acquired more problems today than they had to begin with.

Ajay plopped himself on the couch. "You know what a stressful day calls for?" he asked Rhea.

"What? Please don't say watching Hum Aapke Hai Kaun or Aja Nachle." replied Rhea.

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say 'a stressful day calls for a banana.'" said Ajay. He pulled out banana from the coat of his jacket. This time the banana was whole, and he didn't offer any to Rhea. It was his banana. Why should he share?

**Author's Note: I love when Shahrukh Khan a.k.a Ajay pulls out the bananas from his pocket. I remember about four or five chapters ago, I wrote about his banana-eating activities. I will not promise when the next time I update will be so I can't disappoint anyone. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading. **


	7. The News

**Chapter 7: The News**

**Author's Note: Hey people. Sorry for the late update. Summer break started exactly two weeks ago, so I have to start updating. Sorry about the title of the chapter; I just couldn't think of anything else. Okay, well, enjoy! GO SHAHRUKH!!**

Early the next morning, there was a knock at the door. Neither Ajay nor Rhea felt like answering it.

"Rhea, go and answer the door," moaned Ajay.

Rhea became irritated. "Why should I?" she said angrily.

"You're closer," replied Ajay.

This, however, was not true. Ajay was actually closer to the door of their bedroom, which meant that he was technically closer to the front door. Rhea was too tired to realize such logic, so she was the one who answered the door.

"Babhi-ji, sorry to have disturbed you, but I had an uneasy feeling in my gut all night long. My gut told me to come here as soon as possible, so I came over. I don't know why, but I'm feeling very nervous," said Pappu Jr., who was standing in the doorway.

His many words confused Rhea, who was not in the mood to have a long conversation. "Come on in, Pappu," she said, while trying to figure out what he had just said. "Sit down, please." her head still ached from his explanation, but she finally realized what he meant.

"Babhi, are you okay?" asked Pappu, waiting eagerly. Deep down, he had the feeling that Ajay and rhea must've inquired about a job for him. In fact, he was promptly informed about their meeting at the headquarters of Marzi-TV.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. It's really early. Umm…Pappu, I have some news for you. Depending on your expectations, it could be either bad news or good news. We inquired about an open position at Marzi-TV, and they said that they might have a position available. It pays well and, if you can read well, it's yours."

Pappu gasped. "Are you serious?! Can this actually be happening? Well, what kind of position is it? How much airtime do I get?



Rhea hesitated. "Well, you get to tell the traffic reports. It's about a five-minute slot and airs thrice a day." She looked a Pappu to see how he took the news. He seemed a bit dazed.

"Imagine me on TV for five minutes three times day everyday! I can't believe this is happening! I'm going to be on TV. Think of all the publicity I will receive. Babhi, thank you!! Thank Ajay as well for me. Okay, I'll be leaving. Thank you once again." said Pappu, before leaving.

Rhea went back to her bedroom to sleep.

"Who was at the door?" Ajay asked as soon as she entered.

"It was only Pappu. I told him about his new position. Strangely, he was excited about it." said Rhea.

Ajay smiled. "At least he's happy. Hey Rhea, let's do something today." suggested Ajay.

"Oh no! What are going to do today? Go shopping for bananas and then come home and watch some movies?" she asked. She knew what Ajay usually meant when he wanted to "do something".

"We can watch the movie in the theater if you want, but I was thinking something totally different. Listen, tomorrow is our meeting with the head supervisor, so why don't we have all our fun today and just accept what may come tomorrow? Admit it. It's a great idea." said Ajay. He was being extremely optimistic today.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do?" she asked.

"What do you want to do?" replied Ajay.

Rhea knew what she wanted to do. Of course, any girl would love to spend the whole day doing just this, but she wasn't entirely sure Ajay would go for it. "We could go shopping," she suggested.

Ajay looked disgusted. He hesitated for a few moments. "Fine," he finally said, "we'll go shopping. I ate my last banana last night anyways," he said. Rhea just rolled her eyes. Typical Ajay.

**Author's Note: ** **Okay, this was more of a filler chapter. You know, like on TV, those episodes that have absolutely nothing to do with the initial story. The next will be them at the mall, where they'll meet some not-so –great people. The chapter after that will be their meeting with the head supervisor. Please REVIEW. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
